coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Connor
John James "Johnny" Connor is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 8746/8747 (5 Oct 2015). Johnny is a cousin of Michelle Connor and is the new co owner of Underworld. Johnny is played by Richard Hawley. Biography Backstory John James Connor was born on the 30th July 1953 in Ireland or Salford, England. He grew up in Weatherfield and married a woman named Lou in about 1973. He was known as Johnny. He was a distant relative of Barry Connor. A married Johnny Connor had slept with his neighbour Sharon Donovan in April 1974, and nine-months later she gave birth to a baby girl named Carla. Johnny had chosen to push the thought of being the baby's father to the back of his mind, and would later go onto having two children named Aidan and Kate. Unknown to Johnny at the time, his affair with Sharon would catch up with him many years down the line. 20 years after his knee tremor with Sharon, in December 1993, Sharon Donovan told Lou about her and Johnny's brief fling in 1974, and that Johnny was Carla's father. Lou was angry at Johnny. Lou ran out into the road in anger but did not see an oncoming car and it hit her, killing her. 2015- In August 2015 Aidan stole £100,000 from Johnny's account in order to buy a share of Carla's father's factory Underworld on Coronation Street. Johnny along with Kate tracked him down there two-months later and Johnny demanded his money as he was now penniless when his ex-girlfriend cleaned him out. Johnny decided to stay in Weatherfield and help out in the failing factory which had money problems due to Carla gambling. In December that year Johnny received a visiting order from Carla's younger brother Rob Donovan, who is serving time for the murder of Tina McIntyre. Johnny went along to see what Rob wanted, and was told that Rob knew he was Carla's father as Johnny had slept with their mother nine-months prior to Carla's birth. Rob demanded £10,000 in exchange for his silence and gave Johnny a week to come up with the money. A worried Johnny left and arrived at Carla's engagement party. Riddled with worry he was close to telling Liz McDonald outside about the truth, but was interrupted by Carla who wanted Johnny to come back in. In 2016 Johnny began to grow close to Jenny Bradley who worked as a cleaner at Underworld. He also supported her when she received harsh treatment from the staff (especially Sally Metcalfe) after her abducting Jack Webster the year before. In May he started giving her training sessions to become a machinist. In July, the pair shared a snog in the factory. In August 2016, Johnny said he was 62 years old. Johnny and Jenny became engaged. In 2017 Johnny considered retiring but decided against it. He later started becoming clumsy and had periods of weakness and worried he may have MS. Johnny married Jenny in 2017. If only Alan Bradley was still alive by then, to see his new son in law. In May 2018, Aidan committed suicide. Johnny and the family was devastated. Johnny took his anger out on Jenny and even took comfort in Liz McDonald. Johnny found out that Suzy Barlow was Aidan's daughter by Eva Price. Johnny thought Eva was an unfit mother, and had drove Aidan to suicide when she wrecked him life after he cheated on her. Jenny said Johnny is too old and ill to look after a granddaughter. Johnny threatened to hit Jenny. He then stormed out. Johnny later realised he made a mistake cheating on Jenny with Liz and him and Jenny reconciled. They then became the owners of The Rovers Return in August 2018. Johnny and Jenny sacked long term barman Sean Tully for helping himself to the optics. Memorable info Born: 30th July 1953 Full Name: Johnny Connor Parents: Siblings: None Spouse: Lou Connor (c1973-1993), Jenny Bradley (2017-) Children: Carla Connor (1975)*, Aidan Connor, Kate Connor (1990) Uncles/Aunts: Mr Connor (father's brother) Second Cousins: Barry Connor Second Cousins Once Removed: Michelle Connor, Liam Connor, Paul Connor * Carla was the result of an extra marital relationship Johnny had with Sharon Donovan. Carla later wed Johnny's distant cousin Paul Connor. Trivia *It was assumed Johnny was the first cousin of Barry but it was revealed he was his second cousin. Their paternal grandfathers were brothers it seems if they both have the same surname Connor. Johnny was born in 1953, so his grandfather was born in about 1900. His grandfathers brother, Barry's grandfather was born in about 1895. *Johnny was married by April 1974 when he had a brief fling with Sharon Donovan. He must have recently married Lou by this time as he was only 20 in April 1974. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2015. Category:Connors. Category:Factory Owners Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:1953 Births Category:1973 Marriages Category:2017 Marriages Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters